A Different Cahill Reunion
by Rookmoon
Summary: A gender bend that I came up with while walking around town.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues. Sadly. That would be awesome.**

* * *

Andrew glanced at his younger sister, Dannie. He had forced himself to stop calling her little, because no matter how hard he tried, he could only see her as she was when she was small. When Grace was alive. They look so similar, Dannie and Grace. Dannie bounced on the balls of her feet, eyes ahead, looking rather eager for the Cobras to arrive. Andrew knew that look, and it didn't bode well for anyone.

Calls had been received a few days prior. The Starlings had some sort of Ekat science convention that they wanted to go to for the past ever, the Holts were on a mountain somewhere, probably training, and quickly going deaf, and Jonah had a promotional tour for 'so you wanna be a gangsta, the next level'.

This time it was just Nellie, the Cahills and Cobras. And that, my dear readers, is how Dannie got a hayday with the two of them, at least as far as pranks were concerned. Honestly, that's just about all that concerned her at this point.

* * *

Dannie was already planning things for this reunion. Andrew, on the other hand, had no idea what he was going to do. (Nellie was thinking about dinner.) They were going to be there any minute. The family was coming to Cahill Manor for yet another of Fiske's 'surprise' reunions. Everyone from the gauntlet was supposed to be there, but no one was available. The only people who were coming were the ones Andrew was most worried about. The only people Andrew was truly worried about were the snakes. Everyone else got along, for the most part, but the Kabras were always instigating. Dannie was always more than happy to retaliate in the most embarrassing ways she could think of.

As the (still) new head of the family, he had to at least try to keep order. He was in Grace's library, his frantic steps echoing off the walls. For the first time in who knows how long he couldn't be comforted by the walls of books that surrounded him. Andrew couldn't stop pacing around the comfortable space that he had come to love. When he did finally stop and sit down, he couldn't stop fidgeting, so he went back to pacing.

He almost stopped when he saw the stringy blond hair of his sister disappear behind the door of the library. He knew his sister was infamous for the trouble she caused. Complete strangers at important meetings avoided her because of an incident with an apple pie. There was always a barely hidden hint of mischief in her eyes, and with it came a promise of trouble, though for who, he couldn't be sure. Andrew just hoped it wouldn't be for him.

* * *

Dannie chose that moment to wander into the library. She usually avoided the space because of her overbearing brother, but it was a prime spot for that very reason. No one would see it coming. It was a perfect spot for tricks. Especially since Nathaniel's older sister loved spending time in the library, particularly because a certain book loving red-head spent most of his time in there. Dannie, of course, knew that her brother would kill her if she was caught setting pranks in Grace's Library, so she left the way she came. Silently. She closed the door quietly, hoping that her noticeably high strung brother hadn't spotted her, and slipped into the hallway. Dannie curled a long strand of dirty blond hair around her finger, thinking of pranks to pull around the house where the Cobras would be sure to get caught in them.

Although you could never get her to admit it, she was also nervous about the Kabras coming, but for an entirely different reason. She would run about the house in a way that almost seemed frantic as she stashed pranks in every nook and cranny she could find. Dannie was planning on this being an unforgettable reunion, especially for the Cobras. It was only a matter of time before she stopped in front of the rooms saved for the Cobra siblings.

* * *

Isabella was nervous, but couldn't quite tell why. The reunion excited her more than usual. It was also not too long ago that Isabella realized she felt something towards Andrew that was definitely FLO (for losers only). She was told that love was for losers since she was small, and she still heard it on occasion from her brother, Nathaniel. Now that she knew what she felt for the shy, stuttering bookworm she couldn't help but feel happy about seeing him again, even though the rest of the gauntlet was coming as well.

* * *

Now as Isabella sat in the car next to her brother she wondered about his feelings, and dared to hope they were the same. She had dreamt up several possible scenarios where Andrew would welcome her, and tell her how much he thought of her. There were only two possibilities that she refused to think of; a) Andrew loved someone who she couldn't get rid of without him hating her forever, or b) he already did. She also spent about half the drive over thinking of the library that Andrew so loved, and spent so much time in.

Then there was that little pranking git, Dannie, she had to worry about. Dannie always ruined everything. At the last family reunion she had ruined Isabella's favorite blouse that she had brought along to wear for Andrew, but that is a different story.

She would just have to be more careful this time.

* * *

_That pranking American cousin of ours is going to pay, _Nathaniel thought. We got out of the car, and went up the stairs into the mansion. The Cahills were there waiting to greet us, as they did at every family reunion. Andrew smiled, trying to hide the nerves that he always had. Dannie was trying to look bored out of her mind, but couldn't keep the excited look out of her eyes. Nellie was between them, headphones on and blaring. Why didn't she turn that racket she called music down? Personally, I think she is trying to fill the silence that had settled between the two siblings.

* * *

To say that Nathaniel was disappointed was an understatement. After showing them to their rooms, Andrew left saying that dinner was at seven. Nathaniel was sure he went to find a book. Isabella had wandered off soon after that. Dannie on the other hand had vanished shortly after their arrival. Isabella was shut in her room, no doubt looking at her favorite picture of Andrew. Nathaniel went into the bathroom to see what was in there.

* * *

Dannie was in the one place that she had all to herself, and that was what she liked to call 'the secret floor'. Really, it was just the floor above the floor the Cobras usually used. Andrew and Nellie didn't mind that she had taken that space. What they didn't know was that Dannie also had her 'Secret Ninja Base' somewhere on that floor as well. Dannie took great pains to keep it that way.

* * *

Nellie Gomez, the only adult in the house, thought dinner was a great success. She had found some old recipes for steak, mashed potatoes, and gravy. She also found one for green beans. The kids on the other hand were silent as Nellie did her best to strike up a conversation. Andrew was immersed in a new volume that was about as large as a tome, if not bigger.

Not even halfway through the meal, food was flying everywhere. Somehow he managed to avoid getting any food on it as he turned the pages. Dannie was using her spoon as a catapult for her potatoes as she flung them into Nathaniel's hair. She laughed as the gravy proceeded to drip down his face. Nathaniel was so enraged that he could only shake, and glare at her as she made fun of him. Isabella was trying to focus on eating, but kept glancing at Andrew, who was sitting across from her. Andrew sometimes caught her glances. He grew red in the face, and hurriedly went back to his book. Nellie knew that it was getting to him, because she was sure that Andrew hadn't turned a page in the last five minutes or so. Isabella excused herself from the table, and Nathaniel did the same. The three ate the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

Nathaniel caught Isabella outside her room.

"I know how you look at him."

Isabella froze. "And?"

"Mother would not approve."

"That woman is not our mother, Nathaniel." Isabella said, "she tried to kill us, she tried to kill Andrew and Dannie. She was so obsessed with the clues that we almost died."

"Fine then, Elizabeth would not approve."

"I don't care. I love him, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"That's FLO, and you know it." Nathaniel said, cocking a hip.

But by the time he had finished, his sister was already in her room, the door shut and locked tightly.

Nathaniel shrugged and went into his room to take a shower, trying his best not to think of long, dirty blond hair, and gleaming jade eyes. To distract himself from the troublemaker who had all but ruined dinner, he turned his attention to washing his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

She leaned back in her chair, stretching. She had spent hours staring at the monitors as they glowed in the dark of the room. She liked the dark, sometimes it helped her think. The cameras hidden around Cahill manor were working just as planned, allowing her to see everything. That was definitely one advantage of being an Ekat. Neither the Cahills, nor Kabras had any idea they were being watched. If she knew the two families enough, they were both in for a rather interesting little treat.

* * *

Andrew woke early the next morning, as he usually did, but today he almost tripped over a large pile of books, haphazardly scattered about the hall. He started to clean up the mess. stacking books into orderly little piles.

_Why can't anyone pick up after themselves? _he thought in irritation. _Why are so many books in the hall anyway?_

The books trailed away from his room down the hall, and to the bottom of the stairs.

Andrew left random piles of books out of the way, so no one would trip over them… namely Nellie, who was acting like a bit of a clutz lately. He followed the trail of books to a closet. Books were heaped around a table in the center of the room. Andrew wandered inside to clean.

* * *

Isabella lay in her bed, it was softer than she was used to, but it was something. She had woken, and couldn't go back to sleep. The blankets coiled around her, wrapping her in its warmth. She was too tired to get up. the sun was just starting to come up, and she hadn't slept well the night before. Her blankets had gotten too warm when she finally dragged herself out of bed. She glanced at her box of poisons, and went to make some tea she had brought from home. She looked at her box again and noticed that it wasn't how she left it the night before. it was wide open, and poison number 217 was gone. In its place was a rolled up piece of paper.

Isabella,

I have one of your poisons. If you want it back meet me in the room depicted on a map of the house underneath this box.

Hope to see you then.

_Why was there no name on the bottom? That would make this so much easier. Crap, I need to get that back, now! Wait, there is no point in being frantic. Just calm down. Breath._

Isabella took a few deep breaths to help calm herself. She picked up the box, and found a rather crude map of the west wing of the mansion. She went to the place on the map, and stopped outside a door that she was sure she had never seen before. There were a few stacks of books on either side of the door. She opened it, and looked inside, trying to see through the dark of the room. Whoever had stolen her new truth serum was going to get it.

* * *

Nathaniel sat up in bed. glancing at the clock next to his bed. It was turned off. He scowled at the thing, wondering how in the world that had happened. He checked his watch on the bedside table and noticed that he had slept in yet again. He was doing that more lately. He had a strange dream, and he couldn't quite remember what it was. It was odd, but all he could remember was that he didn't want it to end.

He got out of his bed, and went to get dressed. He started to sort through his clothes. He decided on a rather plain button down, and a pair of slacks. After all, he wasn't going anywhere special. It was just another reunion.

It was about 10:30 when he went to go check on his sister. Nathaniel had almost opened the door when he felt himself being watched. He cracked the door open and stepped into the hall. He felt something wet slide over his head, and down his shoulders. He looked up, and saw an empty pudding container with a string attached to it.

He looked around, and saw Dannie rolling on the floor laughing. _Is that really the best she's got? _ He smirked, grabbed a handful of pudding off his head, and flung it at the girl.

* * *

Nellie was making breakfast when she heard a crash from upstairs. It sounded like something expensive was breaking. Again. Sighing, she went to go investigate.

When she got to where the noise had come from, she saw a pudding covered hallway, and two pudding clad teenagers. They were both pointing and laughing at the other. There was a shattered picture frame farther down in the hall.

_Never would have thought those two would get along so well,_ she thought, remembering how often the two liked to fight. She went to finish cooking. The eggs were almost done, and the bacon was probably burning right about now anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Dannie flopped onto her bed. She couldn't think of any new pranks to pull. She could go with an old classic, switching the salt with the pepper, after all, the shakers weren't see through. Last time she had pulled that one, she had forgotten she had switched them the next day. The results were less than pleasant.

Ugh, why does this kind of thing have to be such a pain? So many good ideas rush through her head, but when she wants to cause trouble, they're about as gone as the dark ages. Wait, there was always the one she had been planning for years, but she had yet to find a good target.

Now that she thought about it, Nat was just about perfect for this. Now if only she could make it seem convincing.

Still, Dannie wasn't sure if she could fake something like that.

* * *

She was almost ready to execute the plan. The pieces were in place, and she was ready to pull the trap shut. The trap was set and baited, the only thing left was to pull it off, but what if their au pair found out. That woman would have her head, or just laugh. There was a large possibility for the former, but she hoped for the latter.

Still, she didn't like the chances. This is a task that requires precision, and she felt that the job would be done best by her alone, well maybe with a little help here and there so she made a few calls.

* * *

Nathaniel was confused. Why was Dannie acting so strange? She stopped with her many pranks all together, and was trying to be nice? It doesn't make any sense. Just yesterday they were throwing gobs of pudding at each other.

That wasn't the only thing. Dannie held herself differently. Her posture usually told of obvious mischief in a way that you could see, but this was something else had a feeling that she was going to try something soon. That something might change everything.

Maybe something was going on with her.

Maybe he would ask her what was wrong. There must be something. But could he do it?

* * *

Andrew had left the strange closet, and went to the library. The large fluffy chairs were good for calming nerves, and for contemplation. So Andrew was left to his devices, and went to think, after all, he was rather good at it.

The library was dim compared to how it usually was, but Andrew decided that the dark fit his mood better, so the lights stayed off.

_What if that was a test for something, no that would be ridiculous, but ever since the clue hunt who knows what might happen. It could be vespers all over again. It could also be something worse._

This was the kind of thing he had wanted for so long. He wanted something new to happen. It was a kind of desperation that he had hardly known before. Now that he know it was here, he couldn't help but get excited.

* * *

AN: If you guys have any comments, or suggestions, feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sinead yawned and sat up on the couch she had fallen asleep on the night before. She was ready to get a jump on the day. She only hoped that everyone else was already up. Seeing as it was already eleven, she was sure her brothers were already up. They had also probably tried their first experiment of the day, and had blown something up, waking the others. If so, that was good. It took a pretty big shock to wake those neanderthals.

She walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and other breakfast goodness. One of the things she liked about having guests that liked to cook is that she didn't have to. Of course the Janus were good cooks.

"Jonah, what are you doing?" she said skeptically.

"The Holts gave me a recipe for this whacked energy drink and asked me to make it."

"Then why are you cooking it in a frying pan?"

"I dunno."

"Is it supposed to look like something died in it?"

"I'm not sure. They would probably eat it anyways."

"Yeah, they probably would."

* * *

_Where is Fiske? He should be around here somewhere._ Nellie thought. _Maybe he went on a secret venture in order to find a treasure, and needs help finding his way back..._

_Oh, come on. You don't need to be dramatic. Just call him._

The phone rang, and rang. "Hello, this is Fiske…" Nellie started to demand knowing where he was, then, "... Leave a message at the beep please, I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

_Ugh, he's vanished off the face of the earth, _and _turned his phone off. _

_wait a second, he left me with the kiddos, and the Cobras._ Nellie flipped her phone shut. _Crap. Well guess there's only one thing I can do then. French food, hot guys, watch out, here I come._

* * *

Dannie was searching Isabella's room for things she would use on a regular jade eyes scanned the room, and found a desk. _She might keep things in there. _She opened a drawer to find it completely looked at the bedside table and saw a pack of gum. She picked it up realized it was cinnamon gum, she made a face, and put it in her bag. Cinnamon should never have been put in gum. She snagged a few more things before leaving. She had a lot to do if she wanted this to work.

* * *

Dannie had just finished staching her newest pranks around Isabella's room. She had swapped some everyday items for those little electric things. _She sure is in for a shock when she gets back. _Dannie laughed at herself. _Oh, the puns. I just can't wait to see the look on her face._ Then she went to cause other mischief.

She still wasn't sure about that big one. She should probably save it, but then again, they would never see it coming.

* * *

Isabella went into her room in order to prepare for whoever had the gall to steal one of her poisons. Not only that, but the truth serum. She looked in the mirror, and decided she should apply more lipstick before she left. _A Kabra must always look her best. _

A small jolt went through her lips as she pressed them together. Then an electric shock coursed through her small frame, making her hair stand on end. Shocked and baffled at her new look she screamed. "_DANNIE!"_

She had no idea that the culprit was watching her, trying desperately not to laugh too loudly.

* * *

Andrew was walking to his room when he found yet another mess of books. He began to stack them, yet again.

A while later he came to yet another closet with books scattered about, and a vial of green liquid resting on the desk. The door shut behind him when he picked up the vial. He turned to look as it locked. He usually wasn't one to swear, but this was quite the problem. "Fuck." Then he looked around him again, and to his surprise, he saw Isabella, looking a bit frazzled, sitting in a chair, staring at him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Isabella asked him.

"How should I know. I was picking up books."

"So you know nothing about that vile?"

"No."

"This note looks like your handwriting, did you write it?"

"What note?"

"Guess that answers that question." She muttered.

Andrew continued to pick up books, Stacking them a little ways away so they wouldn't be tripped over. There seemed to be less of them this time. He heard something moving against the carpet. Looking up, he noticed that Isabella had sat on the desk, and wasn't touching the carpet. Andrew got up and looked around.

"Do you have a pen, by any chance?" He asked.

"Yes. You're lucky I brought my bag."

Isabella took out her pen, and clicked the cap. She dropped the pen with a jolt. "That's strange. It was working just fine earlier." She picked up the pen, and tried again with the same result. She started taking it apart, and found a battery, and wires that weren't there last time she had dismantled that particular pen.

"Do you think your sister was behind this?" Isabella asked. "This is the second time this has happened today."

"Of course she was, otherwise I would think something was wrong with her."

"I might have a pencil in here somewhere." Isabella muttered as she dug around in her purse looking for something useful.

"I just need something that can stain." Andrew said.

"I have lipstick, if that would work."

"I don't see why not."

Andrew took the lipstick, twisted it, and smeared some on the corner of each wall.

"What was the point in that?"

"I think the walls might be moving."

"Oh... wait WHAT?!"

"I thought I heard something earlier that sounded like movement, but you weren't touching the carpet, and I was being still."

"So your first conclusion is that the walls are moving." Isabella gave him a blank stare. "Really."

"I don't really see why not, and there's no point to your sarcasm… What? I'm just saying."

"This just seems a bit too much for Dannie to pull off on her own. I mean, getting us both here at the same time, in a shrinking closet doesn't seem like her."

"Then who would have helped?"

"I don't know, I was thinking you would."

Isabella rolls her eyes, saying, "She's your sister, you might want to keep better track of her."

* * *

AN: I know that was a bad place to end the chapter, but you'll just need to stick around to find out what happens next.

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had a bad case of writers block, and I lost the manuscript.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella was bored out of her mind. She was still stuck inside a shrinking closet with the guy she likes, but he was too busy trying to find a way out. How get him to see that he was _alone_ with her, and take advantage? Isabella knew that the boy she happened to like was completely oblivious, but a girl could always hope.

Here.

Stuck in a closet.

With her crush.

*sigh* _what can I do about this mess anyway. _Isabella leaned back on the table, brushing her hand along the surface absently. There are bumps on the table.

"Did you say something?" Andrew asked, blushing.

Isabella looked up, startled, "No, but I think I found something."

Isabella hops off the table, and looks at it. Her eyes widen as she notices Andrew right behind her, looking over her shoulder. Her hand is resting on a small metal plate. There's imprinted writing.

"Look within, and the trap is sprung,

Hearts yearning for one another,

Do what needs to be done."Isabella reads.

"What does that mean…" Andrew mutters, a thoughtful look on his face.

"There's one thing that stands out to me, looking at this. The second line says _hearts, _as in more than one. Maybe it means both of us. Yearning, would mean they want something…"

_Why did Andrew stop?_

_Oh._

**line break**

Andrew's eyes widen glancing at Isabella. He didn't want to state the obvious, but who knows how his fellow prisoner would react to something so crazy.

She turned toward him, a nervous look on her face, and pressed her lips to his.

Andrew's eyes widened and his mind went blank. He kissed her back, and felt his face heat up.

_Good job, Andrew, you finally got the girl._

Isabella looked around furious, and saw an intercom. How could they have missed that.

He knew that voice… Jonah?

**line break**

Dannie had convinced Nathaniel to watch a movie with her. He got to pick the movie, and Dannie went in the kitchen to make popcorn.

Nathaniel was sitting on the couch when she got back. She plopped next to him and began shoveling popcorn in her face.

"Want some, Nat?" She asked Nathaniel, mouth full of popcorn.

"My name is not 'Nat.' Call me Nathaniel." He glanced at her, and grabbed a handful of buttery goodness from the bowl. He had chosen an action movie, he knew she would enjoy it. He was rather fond of it as well.

About halfway through, Dannie stretched with a yawn, and her eyes started to close. This happened to be one of her favorite movies, but it was all part of her grand scheme. She leaned slightly toward Nathaniel, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Dannie felt him stiffen under her touch. _This is going to be good._ Dannie thought, allowing herself a small smile as she relaxed, head on his shoulder.

_Something is touching my head. _Dannie's eyes widened, until she realized it was just his hair.

**line break**

Dannie had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and Nathaniel didn't know what to do. He let the movie run. It was more exciting than he thought.

The credits roll, and he kissed Dannie on the head. She looks so innocent when she sleeps. He sat there, thinking about what he should do.

Nathaniel picks Dannie up carefully and takes her to her room. He opens the door and finds it in complete disrepair. Clothes and blankets were scattered across the floor, her desk a mass of clutter. Surprisingly, her bed was bare save for a pillow, a few stuffed animals, and what seemed to be a nest made of blankets.

He started to lower her onto her bed when she woke with a start. Panicked she grabs at his shirt, and scrambles to get a good grip. Then she stiffens, and pulls away from the startled boy.

He looks at her as she reddens and starts to stutter. _She must be pretty freaked out if she's stuttering like her brother used to whenever he talked to my sister. _Nathaniel thought to himself.

"W-wh-why are y-you" she exhales sharply, with obvious frustration, "Why are you holding me, and why are you in my room." she demands. She's kinda cute when she does that. He look at her, and softens his eyes. He pulls her toward himself and presses his lips against hers. She tastes like chocolate, and a little like the popcorn they had eaten earlier, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. She's too startled to do much of anything at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonah looked at the two couples on the screens in the base. He had spoken before Sinead could stop him, and he was tuning out her furious lecture_. It's about time they found each other… If only they would all be so lucky as to find love. _Jonah leans back in the chair he's sitting in, and looks at the ceiling._ I wonder what my love would be like._

* * *

The trapped couple pulled apart, and Isabella looked at Andrew with wide eyes. What had she just done? Her heart pounded. They were still alone, but the room was dark. The smallest sliver of light entered the room and Isabella looked around Andrew to see what it was. The door had opened. They were finally free.

They left the room only to discover their their cousins, who apparently had decided to come after all. They laughed as the two blushed hard, stumbling over their words in attempt to cover for their actions. Hamilton looked at Jonah, "Sure, guys." Andrew sighed Of course they don't believe us. They got it on camera. Instead of pressing things further, Andrew ushered his crazy cousins into the kitchen for food.

Nellie had probably gone to lunch with another guy that was 'to die for' (her words, not his) so they made lunch themselves. Andrew managed not to burn anything, and noticed his sister wasn't included in the little band of friends.

* * *

Dannie just couldn't do it. She loves Nat like an irritating brother, but she didn't know what to do about it since Andrew and Isabella were a thing.

Oh well. What ever happened, she would have to roll with the changes. That was one advantage of moving so much during the whole gauntlet business. Dannie learned how to be flexible.

* * *

An: I know it's short, but I'm running out of steam for this fic... fast.


End file.
